Suffuse
by SweetRoze
Summary: Norway, an engaged princess longs to know the world outside the palace and asks her cousin, Belarus for help. After a chance encounter, she will not want to go back. Denmarkxfem!Norway.
1. Akt 1: Einführung

Okay! So I decided to write another Hetalia fanfic, this time it's not focused in OCs but in my OTP: DenNor! this time is fem!Norway ^^

This fic is crack and involves gender bend and incest as well as some OC's with minor roles. Inspired in fairytales, just that I'll try to not make it so Mary Sue-ish

Rated "T" for future mentions of sexual themes.

Title: Act #1: Introduction

* * *

**Akt #1****: ****Einführung**

One upon a Time…

Scratch that.

In a very far, far away place…

No, scratch that.

A long time ago…

Forget it.

Norway was the princess of a big and powerful empire. Her defects were hidden under unusual physical beauty which was present in her fair ivory skin, in her long and shiny gold hair, in her delicate petite silhouette, and in her ocean-blue eyes which hid so many mysteries kept untold. She possessed this singular charm of the northern people; a very quiet girl.

Denmark was a handsome and strong-looking man. He had a darker blonde hair and it was combed in a rather messy way (if it deserves to be classified as "combed"). He was tall, his body was nicely sculpted due to his constant exercising and he had a big sense of humor; a very noisy person.

They were obviously mismatched.

Norway was the third child of Germania. Her family (or the most relevant members for Norway) were: The Crown Prince, which was her older brother Sweden, her older sister Ukraine, her younger brother Latvia, her deceased younger sister Iceland, her cousins: Finland, Belgium, Estonia, France, Scotland, England, Russia and Belarus; the Emperor Germania and the also deceased Empress Scandinavia.

Even though Germania already had his older son to inherit the crown, Germania wanted his daughter to get well married to a good husband. This term, translated to literal and modern language would be "marry a very rich man with the biggest fortune you can find and with a high social status, even if it means getting married with a mommy's boy bastard". And Norway wasn't lucky since _her_ mommy's boy bastard, a.k.a. fiancé, turned out to be Prussia.

Norway, as expected, hated him but she couldn't bring herself to disobey, or go against her father's desires.

Now let us talk a bit about Prussia: Prussia was an energetic man with a huge alter-ego, he was really annoying and noisy, probably even more than Denmark, but the difference was that Denmark was noisy when telling jokes or being silly or something like that while Prussia was noisy when going all about his all-mighty greatness and awesomeness and whatnot. With Prussia it was almost impossible to know what he loved more: his fortune or himself. Anyhow, one thing is for sure: Norway was definitely not in his list, she was just another of his many trophies and his pass to the royalty.

Norway wasn't pretty much the energetic freedom-lover like most princesses are. She would be happy just by reading a good book, having a calmed chat or be able to take a calmed and pacific walk in the gardens, but after so many years doing the same routines; Norway had already grown tired of being in the palace all the time. No matter how calmed and quiet you are, there is always a limit and an age when curiosity gets the best out of you (it took 17 years for her to reach it). She wanted to know what was in the outside of the stony walls of the palace and she also knew her father wouldn't allow it, at least not without the whole royal guard around her, and if that was the case then she wouldn't be able to do a thing. No, she had to find a way to get out, something to disguise herself with. Luckily, she had her best friend and confident by her side: Belarus.

Belarus was young and a really beautiful girl. She was the younger sister of Russia and Belgium, elder sister of Estonia and Finland, cousin of Norway, Sweden, Ukraine, Latvia, France and well, you know. Even though she didn't have the best of reputations for the simple fact she wasn't as kind and lovable as her youngest sister, she was very sharp; craftier than a fox and the smartest of all the royal daughters, she had quite a reputation for that.

Norway and Belarus had been friends since childhood. Belarus was her greatest confident, she knew she would get killed first before telling any secret Norway had told her (but it's not like anyone had the guts to even insist with her). After all those years Norway learned that Belarus could be kind and supporting when you actually got to know her… if you were still alive by then, that's it. Proof of their mutual friendship and understanding is that she hated Prussia and the idea of that bastard marrying Norway just as much or even more than Norway herself.

"Hmm. It sure took you long to grow tired of it. If I were you, I would've done something about it a long time ago." Said Belarus calmly, then she took a sip of her tea. "Or at least after you got the news of your marriage with Prussia, should've run away and gotten married to a real man; Prussia is a complete bastard."

"Glad to see someone in this palace has the brain to see that." Norway said coldly.

"No, they know; but no one would tell you. Thank the gods you have a cousin like me, and of course, I thank the gods for a cousin like you; you have given me so many ideas for a novel that would sure become a best-seller."

"First, you completely fail at being funny. Second, I highly doubt someone would actually buy that."

"Well, if 'Twilight' won millions, I think this one would do just fine."

Norway nodded in agreement. "Anyway, do you plan to help me or not?"

Belarus stood up and walked to the window, facing outside just looking, thinking. It was as if she was trying to memorize the moment, the scene, and since then Norway felt something weird about it all.

After some moments passed, Belarus finally spoke: "Fine, I will help you… with one condition."

"Put your price."

"It's nothing big; I'm going to tell you the plan, but remember to write me every day about absolutely everything that happens without missing a single detail… There is something I haven't told you yet." Belarus's face turned sad and with a melancholic shade.

"What is it? Speak." And Norway felt a glimpse of regret as the words passed from her tongue to her lips as if the answer wasn't going to be prepossessing.

"I'm leaving next week."

"What do you mean? You're having some king of vacations or something?" Norway was suddenly anxious, she already knew what this meant, just wasn't ready for it. She didn't want her only support to leave her alone in that place.

"You know what this means. We're moving to the palace in the east and… please don't make that face. It will be okay as long as we write to each other every day, so don't cry." The last words came in as if chanting a lullaby, it was until then that Norway noticed the rise on her face's temperature as her eyes started to burn and a salted liquid escaped from them as if trying to evade the heat. Belarus walked over her and swept them off.

Norway cried. Quietly, but she did.

* * *

As Norway started to calm down she finally asked why she was leaving.

"My father will be the governor of the eastern province. The previous one was beheaded due the fact that he was stealing money of the taxes of the people, which were risen by him especially for that. Apparently, uncle will not trust captains anymore so he asked my father to go instead."

"I see." Norway said and then she sniffed. She was already having a bad time since the date of her marriage was getting close. She definitely didn't want to become that arrogant man's toy yet she knew that was bound to happen, and now her only comfort was leaving to the eastern province.

She did her best to not cry again.

But now she was fully determined. "Get me out of this place." She said firmly, all sign of crying gone from her voice. "I have no reason to stay here anymore."

* * *

Okay, so that was it for chapter 1! Note that Denmark's turn is not here yet.

I already have the story prepared, know what will happen and each character is presented with a purpose. Just don't know if I will actually finish writing it/publish it because as you can see, I am not the best writer in the world (leave aside English is not my mother language) and I don't have a Hetalia beta reader (I really need one) so... I will finish if there is spare time and actually _some_ interest. Anyway, I'm actually _am_ writing chapet two :)

**Author's Note:** The reason I exchanged Ukraine and Belgium's places (because Ukraine is Belarus's sister) Is because I have a purpose for Belgium that could not be fulfilled if she was in Ukraine's place.  
For the probably "WTF?" That must have caused you readers on the part of Norway and Latvia as siblings and Norway, Poland and France as cousins... LOL! I just HAD to do it! xD In this fic I will completely break up Himaruya's canon here so don't get surprised by that. :D  
**Original Characters: **Only Scot and Scandinavia for now.**  
**Why are Scandinavia and Iceland dead? Because I didn't have any plot for them. I wanted to give Belarus some spot here (I love her) and therefore if Iceland was in this fic, as Norway's canon sibling must have some special part.

**Genderbend:** The male characters I turned into fem! are:  
Norway (obviously)  
Finland (It's not like he was much manry to start. And yes, she is Sve's wife ^^)  
Poland (Yer dream come true!)  
Iceland

That's it for now.

Thanks for reading this far!


	2. Akt 2: Weißrussland und der Karneval

_**Hello there! It's me back with some crackness again! (joking. this chapter doesn't have as many crackness as the rest)**_  
_**Today I'm happy because I have my new iPod x'3 but sad because my dad is going to work far far away :( (And I'm listening "Noches de Luna entre Ruinas" (Moonlit Night Among the Ruins) ^^"... Silly Me.)**_

_**Anyway, I first wanted to thank all the subs I got in this story. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! x'3 Enjoy!**_

Title: Act #2: Belarus and the Carnival

* * *

**Akt #2: ****Weißrussland****und der Karneval**

"So, do you have a plan?" Asked Norway warily.

"Yes, I have been thinking about it. I have thought of many ways and took a decision; I chose the two safest choices: one we will use in the meantime until I leave, and the other you will use starting from next week. But more of that later, as for now we will do as the first plan, a really a simple way to take you out: dress you up as a maid. You will hide in my carriage and since I'm a royal, they will have neither suspicion nor a reason to check up the carriage. However, you will have to be very careful to cover yourself very well or else, you will get caught and I'm sure uncle will not like that a bit."

Norway's twitched at this "And the second plan?"

"A secret exit; troublesome, but safe. Only very few old maids know about it and the way, even fewer. You will find no guards there."

"Despite the troublesome part, it couldn't be more perfect. Show me to it."

"Unfortunately, I have only used it once or twice when I was eleven, merely as a game and no longer remember it. But my maid, my personal maid, she knows how to get there better than any other person. She's very trustworthy and therefore, the perfect companion for you. Oh, she has done great things for me!"

"What kind of things?"

"_Some _things."

"…. Okay…" She decided to ask no more for she was suspicious that those _things_ involved cruel things even she would find very unpleasant to hear and also, a small suspicion that it also involved her spooky cousin Russia.

"And that will be my last present to you: I will leave you this maid so she will show you… as long as you prove to be worthy of it."

"And what should I do?"

"Nothing. My only command will be sufficient. Now let us go, there is something special today in the town and I think it will be perfect for you to see."

They dressed Norway up as a maid according to Belarus's instructions and left the palace without inconvenient for Belarus had already calculated everything with great perfection.

When they had arrived to the town she was stunned by what she saw, she had never seen so much people together; laughing, yelling, running and even eating while standing as if they didn't have a care in the world. Then, something else caught her eye: There was a carnival going on.

Everything that she saw left her marveled and it was because the carnival was prepared with such color and wonders like she had never seen before. Marigolds all over the place; flowers of colors she had never imagined, people dressed in a fancy and funny way, paper dolls, bands playing all kinds of instruments, parades with people dressing all kinds of trappings and fireworks… she watched it all with wonderment .

And for the very first time, the mess and the noise didn't bother her. That beautifully well-done mess that could cheer up even a banshee's spirit.

While admiring all of this, Norway remembered the parties at the palace. All done with great splendor and riches with gorgeous people, nobles and people with social status all dressed with trappings made with gold and silk. Her, and her sibling's belongings all made with riches that would make even the gods jealous. However, none of that made her heart beat so strongly, to make her happy. No, it would never make her feel like that because she knew that behind that mask, named the hypocrisy of all those reverences and soothing speeches; dark intentions, envy, desire of power and betrayal were hidden.

After the end of these thoughts, she felt a burning heat in her throat, heat rose to her cheeks and she began to sweat. To Belarus and ever to her own surprise, she was screaming along with the crowd.

* * *

After dawn, when the night came, there was a beautiful show of lights that delighted Norway. Her eyes shone as beautiful stars because for her, there was nothing more beautiful than that and she looked so pretty that could even compete with all the wonders before them and even Belarus was highly delighted by the sight of her happiness.

She kept staring at the fireworks breaking through the night sky. They looked so pretty, just as she had imagined the sparkle of the fairies she always read about in her favorite books. They were like millions of tiny colorful stars slowly fading away.  
This was better than the auroras.

She didn't notice the man who kept watching her.

Belarus did.

* * *

The next few days she wanted to spend them with Belarus exclusively. They spent them avoiding everyone else and going out to the town the same way as always. Everyone thought they were acting a bit strange but no one did anything about it because they decided to blame it to Belarus's departure and no one noticed their absence since they barely saw each other frequently.

Then, the day before Belarus had to leave, they spent it in the town playing in the fields and exploring what they could. Belarus was her tourist guide and Norway was a child barely learning about the world; she realized that the world she knew was a small cage and now suddenly exploded into something bigger than what she had thought.

They returned late that night. Both exhausted but with no desire or will to get rest. This was the last night.

* * *

_**So this is the end of the chapter! It was a rather short chapter compared to the rest since I'm trying to describe everything with every detail possible.**_

_**I hope you found this of your liking! I'll have the next chapter updated soon!**_


	3. Akt 3: Abschiedsgruß

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late upload! To think I got so many Story Alerts. Thank you very much! I really don't deserve them  
My only excuse is: no beta reader. So here it is, Act #3: Farewell

* * *

**Akt #3: ****Abschiedsgruß**

They had a 'sleepover party' and played all night long. Monopoly, Twister (along with Belgium, Finland and Ukraine), Pillow Fight, Tag, 'Who can eat more', hide and seek, and all those kind of activities that would make you stay awake.

The last activity was horror stories and even though the others were frightened, neither Norway nor Belarus was _'sentimental'_ enough to get scared so they decided to rest. It was 5 a.m.

Two hours later, which seemed like five minutes to them, the servants went to the room where everyone had gathered. They woke them up, got them ready for breakfast and gave them some time to say goodbye.

As they walked to the door, everyone had already gathered and was prepared to leave. Finland said goodbye to her siblings as silent tears fell from her face. Ukraine, too, had tears running down her cheeks as she waved goodbye to Estonia but it wasn't as hard to her as it was for Norway and the others; he was her fiancé and had the conviction that she would see him again soon.

When Belarus appeared, she had a maid with her. She looked between her early twenties; had long, semi-curled brown hair; her expression was between soft, cheerful and caring but there was a sign of bravery and determination in her light green eyes.

"This is my maid, the one I spoke you of. Her name is Hungary." The maid made a reverence. "I have already talked to my honorable uncle," Belarus made a light reverence to the emperor, who was present and watching the scene. "and he has agreed to let her become your personal maid from now on."

'_Honorable uncle...? You're kidding right.' _"Well then, I will take her."

"Take good care of her."

"I will." And so, feeling the salty liquid falling from their tears, they threw themselves into each other's arms and into the hug Belarus whispered:

"Whenever you are in the town, take good care of not getting discovered. Yesterday in the carnival, I saw a man about five years older than us; he was staring at you the whole time. It is possible that he just thought you were cute, but it is also possible that he does know what you are."

They broke the hug and Belarus said with clear voice this time "Take good care of yourself, don't do anything reckless, and I've already explained Hungary _what to do_ to treat you as you like."

"You promise to write?"

"I do." Belarus led her hands to her neck and unlocked the necklace she had on. "Please take this; this was my mother's necklace, she gave it to me before she passed away. It's my most important and beloved possession. I will also give you my ribbon."

And Norway froze.

When she recovered she saw that even her father was perplexed. "I… I can't accept this-"

"Do. Keep them and give them back to me when we get to see each other again. Keep them as a promise of my comeback. Farewell, Norway. Don't forget to write."

And so, hurriedly she left.

Norway stood in front of the door even after the carriage was out of sight, even after Ukraine left, and she stood there until she felt the sunlight burning her. She went back inside and found her father waiting for her. He hugged her and whispered sweet and soothing words to her, all filled with concern and sorry.

After he left, she made her way to her room along with Hungary as all kinds of thoughts crossing through her mind due to the uncertainness of not knowing what was bound to happen. Belarus took with her only support with herself.

As they were in the road, Belarus couldn't help thinking about her dear cousin. Images from their childhood to that wonderful carnival passing through her mind and she couldn't help but to let the tears fall. She started to ask Gor for the welfare of her cousin as she started thinking about that man.

'_Just who in the world could that man be?'_

Then, realization hit her. _ 'Could that be…?'_

_

* * *

_

Okay... don't say anything.  
So, this time you got a sight of some pairs that will be worked in this fic. I know I arranged the family in a curious way but crack is as awesome as Prussia.  
Also, no. I do not find anything wrong nor am I against incest.


End file.
